


What We'd Been Up To

by twenty_one_jalex



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Name-Calling, brallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twenty_one_jalex/pseuds/twenty_one_jalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you just call him?" Brendon pleaded, doing his best puppy eyes towards his friend Zack.</p>
<p>"This isn't good for you," Zack began but was cut off by an obnoxiously long and loud 'pleeease' from the brunet. He sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, "Fine. You have one chance to talk to him and that's it. After you two talk, if he even agrees to see you, that's it. He's gone Brendon, he doesn't even want to be in the band anymore."</p>
<p>"I only need one more chance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We'd Been Up To

**Author's Note:**

> straight up smut, a lil cuddly shit idk. it's a brallon, just accept it

Brendon sat on the couch in his apartment, head in his hands, fingers firmly wrapped around locks of his quiff. He would be lying if he said he hadn't been racking his mind going through every possible reason as to why Dallon had left. They were fine in Brendon's mind; they were friends, they'd fucked but it hadn't been a big deal. Both of them agreed that it was strictly sex, nothing more, and that it wouldn't come between them or the band's well being. So much for that agreement, because now he was more stressed out than ever and totally lost without the older man.

So here he was destined to sit for the next half an hour. He debated going out and getting coffee, doing something to pass the time or at least take his mind off it, but was so paranoid that he would miss Dallon's arrival and never be able to speak to him again. He leaned back against the material and stared at the clock, the black arms of it moving painfully slow. 7:22. Dallon was supposed to arrive in exactly eight minutes for a drink. Brendon found himself spaced out completely, hypnotized by the routine ticks of the electronic mounted on the wall.

The call buzzer snapped him out of his trance and he immediately shot up from the couch and ran over to unlock the door. He opened the door and waited for Dallon to make his way up the steps, his anxiety growing as the footsteps become closer until the familiar tall figure appeared in the doorway, and the moment his eyes fell on his face, he wasn't anxious anymore but he felt a bit spiteful.

"Hi," Brendon said bluntly.

"Hey Bren," he replied softly, a small smile gracing his face that made it a bit more difficult to actively be mad at him.

"Come in," he gestured to the counter and closed the door behind him. "How are you?"

"I'm pretty good, how about you?" Dallon sat down onto one of the bar-stools and rubbed his neck.

"I'm great, yeah I'm really really great," he lied and walked over to the kitchen. "How's your career?"

Dallon raised an eyebrow, "Fine? Someone's sassy though."

Brendon chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged, "I guess. I just wanted to know how everything was going for you. The band is doing fine, by the way."

"That's good, I guess." Dallon chewed on the inside of his lip, debating if he should continue.

"Is something wrong?" Brendon asked, genuinely concerned.

He shook his head and laughed, "Nah, it's kind of silly I suppose. I just," he sighed and cast his gaze towards the floor. "I just have to admit that it's not the same. Not talking to you every day and the sorts."

"I miss you," Brendon replied in barely a whisper.

"What's stopping you Bren? You're the one who never called," Dallon responded grimly.

Brendon gaped at him in confusion, allowing his hands to fall onto his hips. "Never called you? You left a note and were gone in the morning! How the fuck did you expect me to think calling you was the solution?"

"It said in the not-".

"Fuck your note," Brendon muttered. "I didn't bother to read past, 'I'm leaving the band'. We just started a new album, it's impossible to do things without you."

Dallon laughed forcibly and stood up, picking up his coat. "Typical Brendon-move. God, do you ever think of anyone besides yourself?"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," he sighed and laid his head against the counter briefly.

"Figure it out then, because so far you're doing a shit job of it," he spat and took a step towards the door.

"I can't," Brendon admitted in a small voice. "Please don't leave, I need something; anything from you." Dallon stopped in the doorway and shifted the weight on his feet, unsure if he should leave or not. "Just give me some sort of relief."

Dallon dropped his coat and strode back to Brendon, backing him into the wall. "I can't help you with your personal issues with the band and the sorts." He pinned him against the wall and brought his mouth to his ear, "But I can give you relief."

Brendon smirked up at him, "I bet you could, babe."

"Fuck, just shut up for now," Dallon growled and smashed his lips against Brendon's, who moaned in reply and tried to pull at Dallon's shirt. He grasped Brendon's wrists so they were both held against the wall with one hand and moved the other hand south, palming him through his jeans. Once he was a moaning mess underneath him, Dallon pulled off Brendon's shirt with one hand and smirked smugly.

"Shit," he moaned desperately and grinded himself against Dallon's hand. "Just... Touch me already."

"Needy slut as always, aren't you?" Dallon asked as he plunged his hand into Brendon's pants, letting go of his wrists.

Brendon groaned in pleasure and threw his head back, "Holy fuck." He then realized his hands were free and groped Dallon through his trousers, biting his lip. "Two can play at this game, Dally." Dallon grunted and breathed heavily before he bit at his neck hard. "Shit, fuck yes."

Dallon pushed him off of him and led him down the hall to Brendon's room, pushing him onto the bed. "Let's get this over with, you asshole," he chuckled and undid his belt with one hand, hastily undoing the buttons on his shirt with the other. "You're so fucking slutty, but you look so fucking pretty doing it. Strip," he demanded and discarded his clothes to the side.

"You know me," Brendon smirked as he shimmied off his jeans and pants, "Always thinking about myself."

"Do you have any lube?" He asked as he kneeled on the foot of the bed.

Brendon sighed and reached over to his bedside table. "It's been awhile, so yeah."

Dallon snorted and wrapped a hand around his cock, "Surprising, considering how much of a whore you can be."

"Y-yeah," Brendon shivered in pleasure and tipped his head back. "Usually just the odd blowjob here and there."

"Do you need prep then? Y'know, considering that you've been out of it for awhile." He winked and flipped open the cap of the lube. Brendon only blushed and nodded. "Lay down baby," he cooed and coated his fingers.

He loved the dirty talk just as much as when Dallon was being a sweetheart. He normally hated giving up control but couldn't help but appreciate how careful Dallon would be. He laid back and nodded at Dallon, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Clearly you're read or you wouldn't be sprawled out naked underneath me," Dallon teased and pushed in a finger, planting a soft kiss on Brendon's open mouth before he could respond. He pulled back a bit and curled his finger around inside of him, slowly pushing in a second finger and licking his lips, not quite kissing him again. 

Brendon's eyes flicked up to meet his, "Please kiss me Dallon. I need you."

Dallon raised an eyebrow at the sudden request, "God you're a needy mess without me." He pressed a kiss against his mouth just as he added a third finger and allowed him to adjust before moving them inside of him.

"I always need you," he admitted in barely a whisper before Dallon removed his fingers and sat up, coating himself with lube and lining himself up.

"You'd better scream for me, slut."

Brendon nodded slightly, "Just fuck me." With that, Dallon pushed into him all the way and bit down on his neck, pinning his wrists to the mattress. Brendon let out a muffled moan into his hair. "Fuck. Don't stop."

Dallon completed stopped moving. "Don't tell me what to do," he growled quietly and looked down at him with dark eyes. "Do you think you deserve for me to keep going?"

"Fuck, please!" Brendon cried out and tried to move beneath him.

He slammed into him all at once again, making Brendon scream out in pleasure. Dallon kissed him a little more roughly this time, pushing his tongue into his mouth while he reached down to stroke him. Brendon thrust against his hand involuntarily, moaning into his mouth. He pulled away and began nipping at Brendon's jaw, moving further down his neck.

"D-Dallon," he stuttered and exposed more of his neck for him.

"You're such a fucking slut for me," Dallon smirked and wrapped his arms around his back, flipping them effortlessly so that Brendon was on top. "Ride me."

Brendon began moving up and down on him slowly, begging to be touched. Dallon didn't say a word, but grabbed his hips and pushed him down on him faster as he thrust up into him. At this point, they were both close and Brendon was begging. "Please Dallon. Just- Please, fucking touch me," he moaned and dropped down onto him.

"It's hard to resist you," Dallon admitted and wrapped a hand around him, pumping him quickly. Brendon began bouncing a bit faster, his movements becoming sloppier and less precise as he rode him. He knew that the younger one was close and grinned up at him, "Cum for me," he cooed, slamming up into him in synchronization with Brendon.

Brendon moaned and screamed out a string of expletives as he came all over Dallon's hand and both of their stomachs. He continued to ride out his high until Dallon groaned loudly, stilling inside of him. The two just stayed there for a moment, catching their breath and panting loudly.

After a few moments, Brendon pulled off of him and laid on the bed next to him. "Damn," he simply stated.

Dallon lay there breathing heavily, staring up at the ceiling. "As annoying as you can be, fuck I missed you," he laughed and ran a hand through his damp hair.

"I missed you too," Brendon admitted and kissed his cheek, tucking his face into Dallon's neck.

"Of course you're cuddly after," Dallon teased and lifted his arm to wrap around him, tracing patterns on Brendon's back.

"I'm too tired to move, so I just feel like cuddling you instead," Brendon hummed and closed his eyes.

Dallon kissed his head and smiled to himself, "Nothing much has changed though. G'night Bren."


End file.
